


i don't think that's what ice lollies are for

by g0ryllama



Series: Moominpappa's (Explicit) Exploits [7]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Fixation, Teasing, ice lollies, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryllama/pseuds/g0ryllama
Summary: It's a ridiculously hot day on the Oshun Oxtra, but luckily, Hodgkins has exactly the remedy.Watching Joxter, however, has Moomin thinking it's more a curse than a remedy.





	i don't think that's what ice lollies are for

**Author's Note:**

> 👀

The sun beams down on the deck of the ship, and covered in fur, Moomin believes he'll overheat. But it's even worse below deck, the air stifling and cloying in his lungs. At least on the deck he has the slightly cooler air of the sea to take the edge off the heat.

Muddler is in much the same predicament as the moomin, but somehow he seems to be enjoying it (well, now he's sitting in the shade at least, before that he was nervous about getting sunstroke). Baffling.

"Here ya go, fellas," Hodgkins announces as he steps out of the kitchen onto the deck, an icebox in his arms. "Something to cool us all down a bit."

Moomin and Muddler crowd around the box, and he sighs in relief at the sight of ice lollies sitting at the bottom. Muddler takes a strawberry one, as does Hodgkins. He doesn't know where Joxter even is until he's suddenly right behind him, reaching in with a small hum before taking a grape one.

Odd, he thought his favourite was cherry.

Moomin shrugs and takes a lemon one (because despite it being sour, it's superbly refreshing), thanking Hodgkins as he disappears back downstairs, Muddler in tow, no doubt to stay out of the sun. He sits back down on the part of the deck that's raised slightly, eyes tracking the mumrik's every move as he decides where to settle. Of course, he chooses directly next to his friend, a challenge in his electric blue eyes, but Moomin just huffs and unwraps the cold treat.

The day is, so far, pleasant, despite it being hot enough that he's sure they could fry an egg on the wooden planks of the deck (although that wouldn't be advisable). And now he has something to cool him down, he thinks he could even enjoy the heat.

Though it doesn't take long for Moomin to realise he should know better than to begin to enjoy something, because just as he's about to take the first refreshing lick of his lolly, he hears a soft, almost inaudible moan from beside him. He tries to act as though he didn't hear it, but he can tell his ears are twitching with each sound, and there's a chaotic energy emanating from Joxter that suggests he knows he's caught the moomin's attention.

But still, he does his best to be blasé about it, refusing to be made even more hot and bothered than he already is. And it's a little easier with the sound of the waves sloshing up against the side of the boat, the sun glinting off the water like the shiny scales of a mystical fish. Moomin even manages to enjoy his ice lolly for a few moments, enjoying the way it cools his mouth down immediately.

Joxter, seeming to understand that Moomin isn't going to pay attention to him, takes that as a challenge, and moves to lie down with his head slightly hanging over the edge of the deck. It doesn't look comfortable, he thinks as he turns to see what the commotion was, but Moomin only realises his mistake too late when he's stuck, watching the way the very cylindrical, purple block of ice slips between the mumrik's lips almost obscenely, a quiet slurping sound echoing in the otherwise empty space around them.

And it just keeps going! An inch, then two, then half of the popsicle, and all Moomin can do is stare, slack jawed, as Joxter somehow takes it even _further_… Is that the tip bulging out against his throat?

Moomin chokes on his own lolly, transfixed both by the hedonistic sight before him and the knowledge that Joxter _doesn't have a gag reflex_, knowing exactly why he chose the grape lolly over the cherry one because the mumrik knew exactly what connection the moomin would make. Damn him.

It's not hard at all, to mentally replace the ice lolly with something a little more _meaty_, something almost the same shade of purple as it is, something that really shouldn't fit in the other's mouth (but oh how badly he wants to try anyway). Still, Moomin is careful to keep his expression schooled into neutrality, despite being very obvious about watching still. Two can play the teasing game.

Joxter seems to take his continued watching as a signal to continue (perhaps it is), and he lets it slip from his lips, saliva and syrup painting his lips a glossy faint magenta, the lolly itself similarly glistening. Then he slides his tongue along the length, collecting the droplets of melted ice along the way and moaning appreciatively as he swallows.

Moomin feels his ears heat up as a shallow burning begins low in his groin. What he wouldn't do to have Joxter in this very position but on his bed, willing and pliant, eyes far away as Moomin takes what he wants from him; his mouth, wet and warm.

A more surly part of his mind suggests that it's even better that way, because it shuts the mumrik up, and he agrees. Or at least, stops him from talking. The sounds of his pleasure and enjoyment can stay.

Because there's no way he isn't enjoying putting on the show as much as Moomin is enjoying watching it, his pleasure written on his face like an open book. He's intrigued for sure, something about the mumrik's inherently free nature contradicting with the submissiveness of this particular act in a way that he desires to know more about.

His name slips past the other's lips, hushed and secret, and Moomin is incredibly glad Muddler went downstairs too because as much as he doesn't mind sharing, _this_ is his. He thinks of the way Joxter's throat seems to work at the lolly just as much as his tongue does, imagines the way it must feel around the intrusion, tight and choking and delicious, and decides he doesn't want to share that (at least not right now).

Joxter's eyes glint with mischief, and Moomin only has a few moments to wonder about what it is exactly that he plans to do next, before his tongue wraps around the tip and he sucks, eyes rolling to the back of his head dramatically. Despite the exaggeration, it makes Moomin's head spin, visions of his paw buried deep in his hair, pulling his head back so he can watch his tongue do exactly that to his cock flooding his mind.

There isn't much lolly left when Joxter pushes himself back up into a sitting position, crossing his legs in a totally not at all discreet way, raising an eyebrow at the moomin in defiance when he scoffs.

He can't take his eyes off of his lips though, reddened by the cold and the gentle friction of something pressing up against them, still plenty wet with saliva and melted ice. Moomin thinks that he'd look much more wrecked after he'd be done with him, maybe he'd have tears tracking down his cheeks from the effort of keeping his jaw open, saliva dripping from the corners of his lips, mouth bruised and throat ruined.

But he looks mostly smug right about now, and it isn't until Moomin remembers that he has his own lolly that he realises why.

Or had, at least. His paws are sticky and slightly yellow, the fur matted together by the syrupy mess that was once his nice, refreshing Summer treat.

"Did you get distracted, Moomin?" Joxter asks, making a point to slide his tongue over his canines slowly, in a way that the moomin can't ignore. "Well that just seems wasteful."

"Lick it off then, if it's such a waste," Moomin says, half as a retort and half as a challenge, studying the way the other seems a little taken aback by his boldness before smirking as he swallows the remainder of his popsicle. "Hurry up, it'll go even more to waste if you're not quick enough."

**Author's Note:**

> You know when it's hot as fuck outside and you sit down with an ice lolly and all your dirty mind can think is 'hmm. deepthroating an ice lolly' but because you're a virgin and you have no idea how this actually works, your mind supplies you with _Joxter doing that around Pappa and making him watch_ so you have to write it because otherwise it'd plague you? No? Just me? Cool, have this anyway.
> 
> Maybe I'll write a second part of Joxter sucking off Pappa's paws but tbh, I can't imagine that as being particularly enjoyable, imagine all the fur in his mouth ew.


End file.
